


the hidden language of the soul

by Lavendelshampoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25012993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendelshampoo/pseuds/Lavendelshampoo
Summary: Surprisingly, Satori is quite good at ballroom dancing - Wakatoshi is not. So, naturally, Satori fulfills his duty as a best friend and offers him some private lessons.„Well, this won’t do at all, Wakatoshi-kun“, he declares, suddenly energetic and stretches, the joints in his shoulders popping after lying on the bed for so long. He shoots a wide grin at his friend. „I‘ll teach you.“Wakatoshi looks somewhat taken aback. „Now?“„Yeah, why not.“ Satori shrugs.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 129





	the hidden language of the soul

**Author's Note:**

> A small dancing drabble that somehow turned into a full fic. That's it. I am so soft for those boys.   
> This is not beta-ed and English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are still some mistakes!  
> The title is a quote by Martha Graham.

„...no skill whatsoever. It was really hard to watch, like, you had to feel sorry for the poor guy, y‘know?“ Tendou is lazing on Wakatoshi‘s bed, idly skipping through a magazine while talking animatedly about some dance competition show he saw on TV the other day.

„Guess he got nervous when he noticed he was outta step. It’s hard to get back into it when you’re unsure of your footwork anyway, so...“, he continues his rambling and looks at the ceiling, then drops his gaze to Wakatoshi. The ace sits cross-legged on the floor, diligently working on a math homework Tendou filed as _optional_. Humming silently what‘s probably the theme of the dance show, he takes in his friend‘s perfect posture. Always upright, back straight, shoulders drawn back. „I bet you would‘ve done better.“

„That is rather unlikely.“ Wakatoshi’s voice comes out as a deep rumble and he doesn‘t look up, typing on his calculator. Satori has asked him many times whether he distracts him, but apparently, he doesn’t.

_I don’t mind. It’s like hearing the rain._ It’s the least and the most flattering statement anyone has ever made about his voice.

„C‘mon, no need to be modest, sure you‘d be quite the dancer“, he snaps back to the present, his tone slightly teasing. „Maybe a bit... forceful, considering how you…“, he trails off, as he watches Wakatoshi’s face, as always not giving away much. Satori hums and narrows his eyes. It’s the same face he makes whenever he works on their literature assignments: a barely perceivable furrow in his brow, a marginal twist to the corners of his mouth, indicating that he has met some kind of boundary to what he can do and is - in a rare and unexpectedly childish way - slightly affronted by it.

Satori blinks and the magazine slips from his hands, forgotten. „Wait, you don’t know how to dance?“

„No.“ Plain. Neither offended nor dejected.

Satori scratches the side of his neck and cocks his head thoughtfully.

„I just thought... well, you act so traditional and _accomplished,_ most of the time, I mean, y’know, maybe not when it comes to your conversational skills, but…, so...“

„My mother has taught me proper manners“, Wakatoshi answers evenly and finally looks up from his math problems. „Dancing was not deemed essential, it seems.“

Satori watches him for a moment, contemplating, then he smacks his thighs - the sound loud in the small of the bedroom -and gets up. „Well, this won’t do _at all_ , Wakatoshi-kun“, he declares, suddenly energetic and stretches, the joints in his shoulders popping after lying on the bed for so long. He shoots a wide grin at his friend. „I‘ll teach you.“

Wakatoshi looks somewhat taken aback. „Now?“

„Yeah, why not.“ Satori shrugs.

The ace knits his brows and looks just the tiniest bit unsure, almost as if he were nervous - _yeah, right, as if the great Ushiwaka would ever be nervous about anything as basic as dancing._

„Come on, _come onnn~_! It‘ll be fun, I promise!“, Satori singsongs impatiently, grabs Wakatoshi’s arm and pulls to make him to get up, but it’s like moving a brick wall that won’t budge. His friend is still looking a little strange, closes his notebook with one hand and places it neatly aligned on top of his math textbook. Then he eyes the room and exhales.

„There is not enough space.“

„Oh.“ Satoris shoulders sag and he drops Wakatoshi’s arm, does a full spin on his heels and wrinkles his nose, as he comes to a halt. „...yeah, you‘re probably right.“

He ponders a moment, then he shoots the ace a sly glance. „Don’t worry, I‘ll come up with something.“ Somehow it sounds like a threat.

**\- - -**

They are the last of their team in the gym, cleaning up late after Tendou offered to stay for some extra spiking training, since he is _such a generous and altruistic soul_. Wakatoshi doesn’t know where this spontaneous motivation comes from, but it’s welcome nonetheless. 

„Wait just a second, ‘kay, Wakatoshi-kun? Stay where you are“, Tendou calls from the far side of the hall and Wakatoshi watches him vanish into the changing room. It puzzles him, but he stays anyway, as it doesn’t take the other long to come back. He carries his phone and what looks like a speaker box, that he props up on one of the benches.

It takes another few seconds, then classical music starts to play.

„What’s the meaning of this?“, Wakatoshi inquires.

„Have a guess.“

He doesn’t even try, it’s an impossible task. Tendou’s mind works in ways he can never hope to make sense of, but it doesn’t bother him. Not anymore. „I didn’t know that you enjoy classical music“, he changes the topic instead. 

„There might be more you don’t know... yet“, Tendou answers in a playful tone and comes closer, movements smooth and nimble, like a cat’s. His expression is hard to decipher, somewhere between smug and coy. Wakatoshi is used to having trouble reading people’s faces, but he can usually figure out Tendou, since he is so over expressive. Not this time, however.

The music changes to a slower piece and Tendou comes to stand in front of him. „You know what that is?“, he asks.

„A waltz“, Wakatoshi answers. He has paid attention in their musical theory lessons. Tendou’s grin widens and his voice takes a teasing tone.

„So, have you figured it out yet?“

„I have.“ Tendou’s eyes light up, so he adds: „You want me to dance.“

„I want _to teach_ you how to dance“, his friend corrects him and moves in closer, holding out his left hand. „Introduce you to _the language of the soul_ … ah, it’s just a quote by some famous dancer, don’t ponder it.“ There is a nervous quality to his words, but his movements are sure and his grin doesn’t waver.

_It is… strange_ , Wakatoshi thinks. Dancing in their gym, on their volleyball court. But so are many things when it comes to Tendou and he has long since come to accept that, enjoys it even. He has no urgent desire to learn how to dance, but he is not altogether opposed to it either.

„Alright“, he agrees and takes Tendou’s hand in his, unsure of what to do with the other.

„Here.“ The middle blocker guides his hand to his shoulder and places his own on Wakatoshi’s back. They stay this way for a moment and an incomprehensible array of emotions flutters across Tendou’s features, then he starts to count quietly.

„I am not having trouble with the beat“, Wakatoshi tells him and Tendou stops immediately, lets out a breathy laugh and shakes his head.

  
„Yeah, sorry Wakatoshi-kun, I got… carried away a bit there. Let me explain the steps. First, start with your left foot…“

\- - -

As always, Wakatoshi is a quick learner. It doesn’t take long for him to grasp the steps and move along with Satori steadily, following the music’s leisurely pace. Still, something feels off. The way he grips Satori’s shoulder a little too tight, his posture a tad to stiff, eyes trained on his feet.

„Easy, miracle boy“, Satori coaxes him with a smile to relaxe more and runs his thumb across the back of the ace’s hand, presses his fingers gently into the taunt shoulder muscles. „Try to loosen up a bit, yeah?“

Wakatoshi nods in understanding, but there is a certain look in his eyes as if it’s a new challenge. _It’s such a Wakatoshi thing to do_ , Satori muses. Always giving his all, determined to relax, if that’s what is required - but that is not how any of this works.

„Don’t look down, it‘ll distract you. Your feet know how to do it by now“, Satori instructs and hesitates for a second, before adding: „Look at me.“

„Yes.“ Wakatoshi does as he is told and meets his eyes. A strange, bubbly feeling settles in Satoris stomach and he notices for the first time how close they are. Close enough for him to notice the tiny golden speckles in those brown-green eyes.

A new tune begins to play and he takes a deep breath, starts to move again while holding Wakatoshi’s even gaze. After a calm beginning, the waltz becomes more vivid and spirited as more instruments join in. Satori leads them into a few swift turns and makes use of the big empty space of the gym, slowing down to more moderate movements whenever he feels Wakatoshi tense up under his hands. The strange feeling inside of him doesn’t subside, yet it slowly turns into a comfortable warmth flooding his chest - which is equally worrisome, but he makes a conscious effort not to think about it. Not for now, at least.

\- - -

It becomes sort of a tradition, staying late after their evening practice once or twice a week to dance. Wakatoshi improves quickly and Satori has to keep his excitement at bay, not to go overboard and push too many new dances on him too fast. If their team is suspicious, they don’t say anything about it.

Semi catches them once - and while he complains to Satori that he doesn’t know whether he‘d rather rip his ears of or gauge his eyes out thanks to _that_ experience, he tells Wakatoshi that he‘s doing well and to _keep up the good work_.

„And I was thinking you were secretly making out with him“, he tells Satori the next day, when they sit in front of the cafeteria during lunch break and enjoy the warm autumn sun.

„Nah“, Satori laughs and jabs him in the ribs, grinning in a way that makes Semi roll his eyes and snort. „You should try dancing, it’s much more intimate.“

(It takes all of their afternoon classes to banish the notion from his thoughts, that the other option might be nice as well.)

They move from waltz to foxtrot and quickstep, try cha-cha-cha once and add a little disco fox to their repertoire. After a few sessions, they switch roles, so that Wakatoshi learns the men‘s steps, too. The change involves a lot of stumbling (on Wakatoshi’s part) and laughing (on Satori’s part).

„I‘m not laughing at you, _I swear_ , you’re doing _fine_ “, Satori pants giggling, while trying to regain his composure and feeling guilty for his sudden outburst. „I‘m just... this is fun. It’s really, _really_ fun.“

„It is“, Wakatoshi quietly agrees and his deep voice tugs at Satoris heartstrings.

\- - -

It’s late on a winter evening and the air in the gym feels chilly after stretching and cooling down, so they decide to change into their streetwear first.

„There‘s one more dance I‘d like to try, if you‘re up for it“, Satori says while trying to spike his hair back up, but it’s still damp from their shower and wilts back down after every attempt. With a huff, he puts the gel away and uses the rest on his fingers to slick the wet strands back, away from his face and eyes.

Wakatoshi watches him intently, but he hasn’t answered yet.

„We don’t have to, of course, if you’re not feelin’ it today“, Satori offers and cocks his head, watching closely for any reaction to give him a clue, whether Wakatoshi only stayed out of obligation.

„No“, the ace replies, sounding sure and leads the way back into the hall. „Which dance do you have in mind?“

Satori watches his broad back and can’t shake the feeling that he is missing something, but follows his captain anyways and pulls his phone from his hoodie’s pocket to look for appropriate music.

„Tango.“

Satori explains the steps patiently and demonstrates them a few times for both roles, moving easily in time with the music. They try the steps side by side first, so Wakatoshi can mirror him, but it soon becomes clear that - like cha-cha-cha - it won’t be his favorite, so Satori stops at some point and suggests they watch a video for the ace to get the general idea.

They sit on one of the benches near the exit and peer at the small screen of Satori’s phone, where he first plays a video from a dancing competition, featuring a man and a woman in a beautiful red dress. Then he switches to a video of two men dancing, as it might be easier to relate to. They watch in silence for a few minutes, before Wakatoshi speaks up.

„They are… very close“, he remarks and Satori scratches the side of his neck absently, observing his friend from the corners of his eyes. Wakatoshi is still watching the screen, with an expression that Satori would call enthralled, if it weren’t for his stoic features.

„That’s tango for you“, he answers and tries to sound carefree, tilting his head in an unnatural way to move into Wakatoshi’s line of sight and smile at him. „We don’t have to dance exactly like that, if that makes you uncomfortable“, he adds softly.

Wakatoshi shifts slightly to look past him and stare at the video some more, then he looks up and meets his gaze with a fierceness in his eyes that almost makes Satori flinch away.

„No. I want to do it right.“

„Alright then“, Satori answers quickly, with an exaggerated smile to hide his nervousness. He feels stupid for reacting that way, there is no need to get nervous, he knows the steps and he knows Wakatoshi, trusts Wakatoshi. But something in the look he just gave him makes his skin tingle and his heartbeat speed up. There is something in the air he can’t quite place. Has been, since the locker room, but _this is stupid_. _Get a grip._ He is reading too much into it and he knows it.

Still, his heart beats too fast when they line up and take their positions, much closer than before. _You sure do it right, miracle boy~_ , he thinks and draws a shallow breath when their hips touch lightly as he takes the first step, gently pulling Wakatoshi with him. He catches a whiff of the other’s shower gel when they do a turn and it does funny things to him, making him want to lean in even more. He tries to concentrate on the music and the movement, thankful that the steps have become second nature long ago. Tries not to dwell on the touch that makes his skin burn up, the warmth radiating from Wakatoshi’s presence, spreading through his body, the slight friction whenever they rub against each other during their steps.

They make it through two songs, but it’s gradually getting harder to concentrate and his footwork is off once or twice, irritating the other, so he stops when the song comes to an end moves half a step away, hoping desperately that he doesn’t look as flustered as he feels.

„Let’s switch to somethin’ else, alright?“, he proposes and reigns all those disconcerting feelings in, before they are noticed. „See if you remember those steps I showed you last time. It’s like training, in a way, huh? Repeat and repeat and repeat…“ He knows that he’s prattling and stops when he notices the concerned look on Wakatoshi’s handsome features.

„Did I do something wrong?“

„No“, he answers quickly, maybe too much so. „No, it was all good“, he adds after another discreet calming breath. He can’t exactly tell him that it was a little too good, can he? „I don’t know, Wakatoshi-kun, it’s just… it was just ah… an experiment. You won’t really need tango anyway, it’s not the most common dance. And you can always just sit it out, you know?“ He is still talking too much, but talking sets him at ease and makes the pins and needles under his skin slowly fade away.

„I mean, if you ever need those skills, you’re good to go with waltz and disco fox“, he tells Wakatoshi and lets go of his hand, when he notices that he is still holding it. „Who knows? Maybe they’ll invite you to a gala, when you go pro and win an award for being Japan’s best opposite hitter and have to dance with all the nice lady reporters. Or maybe a wedding? Semi and Taichi `ve been looking pretty close~“

The crease between Wakatoshi’s brows grows deeper with every word that tumbles from his lips, but it feels good, feels safe to joke around. Satori smiles and bumps his shoulder, before making his way over to his phone to change the music. He misses the other’s warmth already.

\- - - _3 years later_ \- - - 

It isn’t an Japan’s best opposite hitter award, but there is a big gala and of course Ushijima Wakatoshi is invited, being the prodigy he is. Satori knows all about it already from the social media site of his club, when Wakatoshi calls. They talk and laugh and Satori tells him not to worry _because you’ll look so stunning in a suit, they’ll just stare and forget all about bothering you_. Then he proceeds to tell Wakatoshi about his new favorite show, his new favorite manga, why it will never beat his last favorite manga, his assignments, some concert he went to with Semi, his new houseplant and his neighbors cat. Wakatoshi listens with an occasional hum, a question or a short precise comment.

„Uh, wait, did you want anything?“, Satori remembers to ask after taking up about half an hour of their phone call with his stories and flops down on his couch. „Or did’cha just miss my lovely voice?“ Bantering with Wakatoshi still comes easy, even though they haven’t seen each other in a while.

„I would appreciate your help with something“, answers Wakatoshi’s deep voice and Satori pricks up his ears. „Huh? From me? Sure thing, what’cha need?“

It takes a moment for Wakatoshi to reply, as if he has to think it through first. „Another dancing lesson. It has been quite a while.“ There is another small pause. „If you have the time for it.“

Satori blinks at his phone in disbelief, then he lets out a gentle, involuntary laugh „Dancing, Wakatoshi-kun?“, he singsongs and grins at the screen „Of course I’ll help you out. I’m just… where does that come from? Are you getting married?“ He’s just joking of course, but he hears an uncomfortable, irritated sound from the other end of the line - they should have used face time. It’s easier for Wakatoshi to deal with his humor when he can see his expressions, especially when he gets sarcastic. „I’m just foolin’ around with you. Seriously though, why? It’s not that I don’t feel honored, but…“

„My manager told me that it’s rude to leave as soon as the orations are over and there might be some dancing involved in the evening program“, Wakatoshi explains and Satori lets out an amused hum in understanding. He would love to see that, but he doubts that the event is important enough for sneaky paparazzi video coverage of the after show party.

„Ah, yeah, I get that. Whenever it suits you is fine with me“, he offers and reaches for his laptop on the floor, coming dangerously close to falling from the couch. „I know a place where we can go.“

They agree on meeting the next week and Satori arranges a private evening practice session in a small dancing school close to where he lives. It’s always handy to know people who know people.

\- - -

„So, this is it“, Satori declares when they step into the studio and he turns on the lights. It is small, with a wooden floor, big speakers in each corner and a mirror wall across from the entrance. It’s already late, because they went for some food first, but the place is theirs to use all evening. Satori promised to return the key the next morning and to refrain from _indecent activities._ His acquaintances give him too much credit. He places his bag on the floor near the entrance and moves to the counter with the soundboard, while Wakatoshi takes off his jacket, examining a flashy Zumba poster on the wall. It reminds Satori of the times when he used to read the ads in his Shonen Jump.

He fiddles with the electricity while the PC boots. Colorful, twirling lights spring to life and illuminate the dance floor. It’s a bit too much, for only the two of them to recapitulate ballroom dance moves, but he leaves them on anyways. „Just give me a minute!“, he calls while he puts together a playlist and can’t resist messing around with the lights a bit more, dimming the floodlights for a more homey atmosphere.

Leaving his own jacket at the counter, he returns to Wakatoshi. His attire gives the impression of an attempt at looking unremarkable, probably to avoid fans on the street: dark jeans and a plain dark-green button down. _No chance_ , Satori thinks, noticing not for the first time this evening how the shirt brings out the color of Wakatoshi’s eyes. How the classy watch at his wrist makes him look so mature. How the waistband of his jeans hugs his hips tightly. He always looks remarkable to Satori, although he put his crush behind him when they graduated.

Suddenly he fells underdressed in his ripped black jeans and oversized band shirt from the concert, where Semi dragged him along. The music didn’t really strike his fancy, but he bought two band shirts anyway, because he liked the crazy colorful artworks. _Well, it’s too late to dress up now._

„Alright“, he says lightly and takes his position, holding out his right hand.

„I’m not sure I remember the steps correctly“, Wakatoshi warns him, but takes his hand, wraps an arm around him and pulls him closer regardless. He sounds doubtful, but he feels confident when Satori runs his fingers over his broad shoulders.

„Don’t worry, we’ll start easy, your feet will remember.“

And they do. It takes a few stumbles and awkward bumps to get into the flow, but Wakatoshi’s impressive memory doesn’t ever disappoint and it feels so familiar, melts away the years since their last dance. It’s easy to loose track of time in between the dances and some lighthearted conversation. So much has changed and yet it hasn’t. Satori slows down their steps until they are merely slow dancing and Wakatoshi lets him.

„This sure brings back memories“, he muses and turns his head to look at their reflection in the mirror. Seeing the two of them together like this sparks a warm feeling in his chest and puts butterflies in his stomach. There is no putting a crush on Ushijima Wakatoshi behind you, it seems.

„It does“, Wakatoshi answers, deep voice reverberating between them, and meets his gaze in the mirror. He has a soft look in his eyes and Satori smiles at him, feeling more than a little nostalgic.

A new song starts to play, and he nudges his friend, _crush_ , best friend, _partner_ gently, but Wakatoshi doesn’t move. He still looks at him in a way that makes Satori want to be closer and farther away at the same time.

„Come to the event with me.“

Satori’s heart skips a beat and he looks at Wakatoshi with wide, unbelieving eyes. He needs a moment to collect himself. A wistful smile pulls at his lips involuntarily and he exhales softly.

„No.“

It’s easier to say than he thought, but it leaves a bitter taste on his tongue. It’s the right decision, so he swallows the disappointment in his throat, turns his head and leans back to look Wakatoshi directly in the face, with a save distance between them. He looks somewhat rejected and it aches to see him like that. „Your manager would loose it“, Satori explains and he can see the realization dawning on Wakatoshi’s handsome features. „And the press. Can’t really have that as a professional, huh?“

Clearly, he hasn’t thought this through and that just makes it all the more endearing. It’s so honest and spontaneous and Satori knows it takes a lot for Wakatoshi to act on impulse.

„I apologize. I didn’t-“, Wakatoshi starts, but there is a stubborn trace in the way he knits his brows and Satori interrupts him, giving in to his hopeless fancy just a little.

„You can drop by afterwards and tell me all about it. It’s not far from my place, actually.“

He can see the gears turning in Wakatoshi’s head as he contemplates and for once, it is Satori who has trouble reading him. A nervous tingle crawls up his back and he is suddenly very much aware of the way they still touch each other. Wakatoshi’s hand has slipped from his shoulder blades and rests on his lower back, big, warm and solid. The fingers of their other hand are loosely intertwined and Satori can’t fathom how he hasn’t noticed before, but now that he has, it makes his pulse speed up and his mouth go dry.

„It will get late.“

„I don’t mind late night visits.“ He realizes how it sounds after it leaves his lips and takes a breath, but there is a sudden intensity to Wakatoshi‘s eyes that leaves him at a loss for words. _You’re reading too much into it. Get a grip_ , he tells himself, but there is another small voice that joins in quietly, doubting his reasoning. _Maybe you got it all wrong._

He tries to banish thought from his mind, but Wakatoshi is still watching him patiently, as if waiting for something. He has always been so good at reading people, but he can’t make sense of this, doesn’t dare to. He is one second from breaking away and laughing it of, when Wakatoshi moves his thumb over the knuckles of his fingers, drawing slow small circles on his skin. It’s such a simple, insignificant gesture but it is enough.

He is overthinking this. Reading people never was about figuring them out like a puzzle, it’s about taking a wild guess, trusting your intuition - so he does and leans in. Wakatoshi’s lips are soft under his and the feeling leaves him breathless, even though it’s such a chaste kiss. But it’s even more surprising how Wakatoshi instantly melts into him and pulls him closer, initiating another meeting of their lips. He is clumsy and inexperienced, but there is no trance of reluctance and it makes Satori’s heart swell.

Kissing Wakatoshi is exhilarating and at the same time it feels like coming home, like collecting a debt that was long overdue. Satori traces his lips experimentally with the tip of his tongue and is met with no resistance. Instead, Wakatoshi opens up for him and the hot, wet sensation makes him go weak at the knees. He forces himself to break the kiss after what feels like a perfect eternity, just to make sure that he isn’t pushing it too hard. It is difficult to drag his gaze away from those wet lips and flushed cheeks, but when looks into Wakatoshi’s eyes, he knows that there is no need to say anything.

„Y’know“, he states anyway, to shake off the remaining nervousness that makes his voice sound raspy and his fingers twitch, curled around Wakatoshi’s biceps. „I had to promise, no indecent activities.“

Wakatoshi wrinkles his brows and lets his eyes wander over some one of the dancing posters on the wall, sporting especially scandalous poses, before looking at Satori again. „This can hardly be considered indecent.“

Satori stares and blinks, feels a laugh bubbling up inside of him. He tries to resist for a moment, but he can’t help it, not when Wakatoshi acts like this, and cracks up, laughs until his breath comes in wheezing pants. He feels light and unwound and incredibly _happy._ Still chuckling, he snuggles up to Wakatoshi and places his head on his shoulder, searches for his gaze in the mirror, a playful smile on his lips.

„Care for some tango before we leave?“, he asks and winks. „I’ve got a feelin’ that you’re in the mood for it.“

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thanks to a comment made by ella (@_miintee) on twitter, please check out their art! It's incredible! <3  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
